


every beat is a violent noise

by foxandreil



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandreil/pseuds/foxandreil
Summary: Newt was staring out in front of himself. Sitting all alone at a table during prom night while his friends were all dancing around the dance floor. And also thinking of Thomas. He was always somewhere in the back of his mind. The daydreaming came to a halt when he felt the lightest brush of fingers across his back.this is a sequel to my one shot 'it's like the sun came out and the day is clear'I was inspired by the song 'every beat is a violent noise' by the xx





	

It was prom night. Something Newt would not make a fuss about normally but ever since he and Thomas kissed a few weeks ago everything changed. If it was up to him. Apparently Thomas decided to not talk about it. They were still the closest of friends but Newt wanted so much more. He thought Thomas would have wanted more. Still they were attached to the hip maybe even more so then before. Newt could not stop smiling when he was around Thomas. And he thought he was being obvious. 

The Gladers decided to go together to prom and share a limo. Even though some were actually together as a couple. For example, Minho and Teresa. Thomas was not sitting next to him for a change, which felt a bit odd to Newt but that did not stop him from looking at him. He looked stunning in his tux and Newt wished he could just say that. He had feelings for Thomas since ever without even noticing in the beginning. He wished he could say that out loud.

He must have stared for an awful long time because Teresa nudged him in the side. 

“Are you okay?”

Newt shook his head before answering.

“Yeah I am fine.” 

Offering her a smile, she smiled back at him assuming he was being himself.

“You know if there is something wrong you can tell me right?”

“Right.”

Maybe he was staring at Thomas for too long and she noticed. Bloody brilliant. Before he knew it they were stepping out of the limo and into the night. Music was pounding out of their school gym. He reached into a pocket taking out his pack of smokes before tucking one between his lips and lit it.

“You know someday that is going to kill you right?”

Teresa came strolling towards him.

“I know. Someone bloody tells me all the time.”

She smiled and something was clear in her eyes. She realized it.

“It’s Thomas isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is.”

That moment Newt did not even clarify what about Thomas that it was. Somehow he knew that Teresa knew what it was about. Lifting his eyes from the ground he saw Thomas looking right at him in a curious manner. Teresa followed his gaze right then Thomas began horsing around with Minho.

“Maybe something will come out of it.”

She turned around before Newt could say anything to join Minho, Thomas and the rest of the Gladers. He stomped out his cigarette and went along.

“You know someday that is going to kill you right?” 

“I know Tommy.”

He could not help but smile whenever he was around Thomas. It was infectious. He heard a giggle before them knowing it was Teresa. 

“So what’s up Newt?”

He loved it when Thomas said his name. It was the most normal thing probably to say someone’s name while talking to them but it sounded so different coming from him.

“Nothing special to worry about.”

He almost squeaked when Thomas held the small of his back while entering the gym. Also it made him question even more why they did not resolve anything since that day.

“I owe you a dance tonight. Please remind me of it.” He winked.

And Newt just died.

//

Newt was staring out in front of himself. Sitting all alone at a table during prom night while his friends were all dancing around the dancefloor. And also thinking of Thomas. He was always somewhere in the back of his mind. His daydreaming came to a halt when he felt the lightest brush of fingers across his back. Shivers ran down his spine before he could stop it. He did not have to turn his head to know who it was. Only one person provoked such reactions to him. Suddenly his heart was almost beating out of his chest. It was so loud Thomas must have heard it or even felt it on his fingertips. Newt stood up abruptly and muttered something about going outside. It was all overwhelming. Thomas was too overwhelming.

He stood outside smoking another cigarette while leaning against the brick wall of the gymnasium. He liked how the brick was feeling against his back like something solid that was steadying him. Newt did not have a clue what was happening to him all of a sudden. It was like Thomas was everywhere all the time.  


Newt loved Thomas. 

Thinking of the devil he saw someone approaching him from the corner of his eye. He did not need to double check wo it was. It was like something pulled at his heart whenever Thomas was around him. He continued to smoke, not even looking up from the ground. Until someone took the cigarette out of his hand. None other than Thomas and took a drag from it himself. Newt’s heart was beating a violent noise at the mere sight of that. It was rather something out of a dream. Too beautiful to be true. Something untouchable and that was why he wanted to reach out but he stopped himself before the motion actually started.

“Hey I was still…”

Newt could not continue his sentence.

“What is going on?”

“Wha?”

“Yeah Newt I have the feeling you are avoiding me? Is there something wrong?”

Of course there was something wrong. He was the one who acted like nothing ever happened. The kiss did happen and Newt could not forget about it ever. But apparently Thomas did.

“Newt why can’t you talk to me but you can talk to Teresa?” 

He took another drag before stomping it out on the ground. What Thomas said about Teresa surely got Newt’s attention. Was Thomas irritated? He had no reason to be. No one could compete with him. He must have known that.

“Thomas…”

“You never call me Thomas.”

A hurt expression etched Thomas’ face. It was a fact what he just said. Newt always called Thomas ’Tommy’ and he was the only one who was allowed to call him that way. They never had a real fight before. If that was what it was. Why was Thomas even complaining he did nothing wrong to him and certainly not with Teresa. Something flared within him.

“What the bloody shuck are you talking about?”

“Newt I can’t keep up with you.” 

Thomas was sporting a bewildered look.

“No Thomas.” 

He could not help himself. Saying Tommy just was not right at that moment.

“You. Are. Confusing.”

He pointed his finger at Thomas, touching his chest. To try and make a point.

“Me? What about you Newt? You barely talk to me and all those little talks with Teresa before? You know you can talk to me I am your best friend.”

And there it was. The word: friend. That was all what Newt meant to Thomas. And he wanted so much more. Why did they kiss anyway? It only hurts him more.

“You can be so daft sometimes.”

“What does that even mean? Newt I don’t know what I possibly did to hurt you.”

He took a step closer.

“I don’t wanna hurt you Newt please tell me what to do.”

Newt could not stand their proximity. Backed against the wall he had no way out so he lightly pushed Thomas’ chest to keep the distance. Whatever he was doing, Newt did not understand. 

“You ignored us.” 

Newt almost whispered the words. That were carried on by the wind.

“That is what’s wrong with us. Not with me.”

He pushed Thomas out of reach before he could react and ran back to the gymnasium. There were conflicting feelings running through him when he let the blaring music wash over once inside. Newt did not want Thomas to be anywhere near him but at the same time he needed Thomas. He needed him like the oxygen a human being needed to live and breathe. Of course Thomas followed him back inside. He tried not to look at him but it was as if his eyes were glued to Thomas whenever he was in the room. Thomas looked right back at him and continued his way in stopping right in front of Newt again.

“Look Thomas I do not want to make a scene.”

“I don’t want that either. Newt I never realized.”

“Never realized what?”

“Newt I’ve been so dumb really there is no other way to say it. I just assumed and… just.”

“Just leave it alone Thomas.”

“Please stop calling me Thomas.”

“That is your name though.”

He knew that was a childish answer but it was true.

“I got to go.”

“You don’t need to go anywhere. Please Newt I need to…”

Before Newt could protest Thomas grabbed the lapels of Newt’s tux jacket. He got a hold of Thomas’ hands ready to run away from whatever was happening because it could not be something cheerful. Prom should be the best night of someone’s life and it was going wrong for Newt.

“Thomas!”

“Enough with the Thomas. You always call me Tommy.”

He shook his head as if he was distracted from what he truly wanted to say.

“I didn’t realize Newt.”

Newt’s grip on Thomas’ hands loosened a bit. There was something in those brown eyes that made Newt let his guard down. He let go completely, his hands hanging beside him not really knowing what to do or even expect.

“I am so sorry but I just don’t…”

Feel the same way as you do… 

Newt completed the sentence in his head. He was going to be heartbroken and his friendship with Thomas will never be the same again. All because of that afternoon spent kissing on his bed in his room. Deep down he knew Thomas was a part of him, not knowing how great of a significance. Now he did know and it felt like waves were crashing over him. 

“I cannot do this Thomas.”

“Newt I want to tell you something important.”

Newt shook out of Thomas’ grip to get out of his reach as fast as possible. He felt vulnerable with Thomas. Also he really did not wanted to get hurt by him. 

“You do not need to tell me anything Thomas. I understand.”

He turned around intend to leave Thomas at that spot. Unexpectedly he could not move. Something pressed against his back while two hands held onto his chest, which made it impossible to move forward. His heart fluttered, even though he wanted to get away Newt could not stay angry at Thomas not when he was like this. Which was also a weakness.

“Newt …”

Thomas said the name in a hushed breath. His heart anticipated when his lips slightly brushed his ear at whatever he got to say. Why was he doing this to him.

“I don’t think you understand me and before you say anything. Yes I have been dumb most of the time but that had a reason.”

Newt breathed out before answering and craned his neck a bit. Thomas was not planning to let go of him. He probably feared that he would leave him. That was his plan in the first place. Now he was not really sure whether or not he should.

“What reason?”

“Don’t you feel it?”

“Feel what exactly?”

Thomas moved his mouth even closer to his ear.

“My heart is literally pounding out of my chest because of you. And that is always happening when I am around you. I want us as much as you do.”

At that Newt turned around still in a half embrace with Thomas. First his mind did not understand or rather refused to understand. But when he looked into those deep brown eyes of Thomas he understood. It was true. He lifted his hand and laid it on Thomas’ chest to feel his rapid heart. His was in the same state.

“I don’t know what to say…” 

He gazed into Thomas’ eyes. 

“Tommy.”

That earned him a smile that he could not help but answer with his own smile.

“So what do we do now?” 

Thomas asked him sincerely. There was something he wanted to do right now. And Thomas must have caught it in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for Newton?”

“Oh shut it.”

“Make me.”

Newt grabbed Thomas tightly at the front of his jacket probably ruining it. Thomas placed his hands on his hips. He did not care and Thomas was not complaining either. Their high school senior prom was not the best place to reconcile because of all the audience. That was another thing they did not care about either. As cliché as it sounds. The moment their lips brushed it felt like heaven to Newt. This was right. They were right for each other. Both relished each other’s lips and taste but stopped before it got too intense. They did not wanted to display themselves completely in front of their whole school. Newt lightly leaned forwards resting his forehead against Thomas’. Trying to control his breathing and calm down. He laughed because he could not believe this was happening. 

“What are laughing for?”

Thomas huffed out a little laugh as well.

“I cannot believe this is happening Tommy.”

“Believe me it is.”

Then he gave the sweetest gesture Newt ever received. Thomas kissed his forehead. Newt may let out a little whimper at that receiving another chuckle.

“So we are okay?”

“We are more than bloody okay.”

Without thinking Newt moved his head closer and they kissed each other again. This time it meant something tangible. A promise that was spoken out loud once they released one another. In the far distance Newt heard applause and even whooping from no other than their friends.

“I will never stop caring for you Newt.”

“Me neither Tommy.”

“Now let me give you that dance I promised us.”

The rest of the night was a dream.  
A dream coming true.  
Senior prom was their beginning.  
And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 years later Thomas and Newt went back to their high school gymnasium where it all began. 
> 
> Thomas dropped to one knee on the parking lot.
> 
> And Newt said yes.


End file.
